Display apparatuses can be divided into those of an impulse type and those of a hold type depending on the light emission characteristics. Due to the nature of large changes in light emission intensity over time, impulse-type displays exhibit flicker on screens thereof.
One known method for addressing such an inconvenience is a high-speed driving method in which the drive frequency of displays is increased (to, for example, 120 Hz or 240 Hz) with respect to the input frame rate (for example, 60 Hz). This method can reduce the perception of flicker.
For example, PTL 1 discloses that the use of the high-speed driving method as described above leads to reduced perception of flicker.